wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
An All Out Battle
An All Out Battle is the Hundred Fifty-Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 6, 2017. Synopsis After completing the Galuna Island mission, Team Natsu returns home to see their guild full of orphans. They quickly find out it's a rival guild called Phantom Lord who were recruited to the Eggman Empire and gain control of the Rosemary City, the two guilds find themselves against one another in an all-out war and Paul Gekko has to join in doing it in cartoon and anime style with the help of Heaven Tail. Plot The Episode begins at Era, the Magic Council's headquarters. The Ten Master Clans thinks that the members of Fairy Tail are to going to take good care of the young orphans from Rosemary City, with the exception of Siegrain, who apparently likes them. Eventually the Council is left with a dilemma since the Jinchūriki from Heaven Tail is letting his guild make the alliance with Fairy Tail, but at the same time a strong and competent Guild. For the time being, the council opts to leave them be. Meanwhile, upon returning to Fairy Tail, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy have brought the guests from Heaven Tail. The guild members are all in the basement, with Makarov welcoming Team Natsu back as if nothing happened. Natsu is clearly upset that Makarov is just ignoring what happened, but Makarov then reminds the group that they went on an S-Class Job without his permission, subsequently punishing them. Later, Lucy returns home, only to find the rest of her team in her apartment. Erza says that since Phantom Lord attacked, they may know where each of the guild members live so it would be better if they stay together. While staying over, they discuss about Phantom Lord and their long-term rivalry with Fairy Tail, being equal in power, as both of their Guild Masters belong to the Ten Wizard Saints, Phantom Lord has the elite Element 4 team on par with Fairy Tail's four S-Class Mages in terms of strength, and, finally, Gajeel Redfox, considered the Guild's strongest member, who's a Dragon Slayer just like Natsu, with his element being iron. In the meantime, in Phantom Lord's base, Gajeel himself appears, eating different metal parts before telling his Guild Master his another attack on Fairy Tail, having beaten the team Shadow Gear and crucified them to a tree. Back at Magnolia, the townspeople and Fairy Tail Mages shockingly witness such act when they taken control of Rosemary City located in the Island of Tsuchigumo. Paul Gekko was completely serious, says that Phantom Lord has gone too far. With Lucy remaining to the guild to watch over the injured team, Ayame and co. breaks into Phantom Lord’s base and sees something suspicious about them and found out their plan. When Hotaru and her guardian, Tonbee, are being attacked at their mountaintop fort, she and Utakata escape with En no Gyōja's secret kinjutsu, while Tonbee tries to hold off the attackers, but was easily defeated and the Element 4, go after them. Team Yamato are assigned by Tsunade to go and protect Hotaru on her way to the Tsuchigumo village. When the team find the fort, they saw Tonbee, who has been viciously attacked by the Element 4. Sakura stays and heals Tonbee, while Naruto, Sai, and Yamato follow Utakata and Hotaru. Naruto catches up to Utakata and Hotaru, and Utakata attacks Naruto with some of his Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. After Utakata learned that they are not attackers, he entrusts the protection of Hotaru to them. Utakata's past is explained, including a vision of his master attempting to draw out his tailed beast. Hotaru refuses to let the Konoha ninja escort her to the Tsuchigumo clan's secret village. Sai then tricks her into thinking that giant leeches are falling on her and she begs Naruto for protection. When they reach the hidden village, Naruto leaves the village with a suspicious feeling because of the way that the villagers looked at Hotaru while the villagers welcomed Ayame and the group with the kind attitude. The villagers told Ayame that Phantom Lord is planning to use the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter to wipe everything out they worked for when it is installed into their own guild. Ayame is suspicious about this and decides to find Paul Gekko who was inside the super weapon. The villagers was frightened that the Phantom Lord’s headquarters are on legs and is preparing to fire the main cannon and Hotaru has to come along. Once they’re near enough, Jose, enraged, orders the firing of the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter. Erza, using her Adamantine Armor, manages to stop the blast, but is heavily injured in the process. Afterwards, Jose demands Hotaru to be handed over, the villagers befriended Ayame and she was going to bring Hotaru over which triggered Jose's interest. Ayame and Hotaru managed to sneak into the cannon where they found the chamber containing a large Lacrima that is likely empowering the weapon. Hotaru is then caught by Totomaru, a member of the Element 4, who displays the ability to control all the fire in the area, even Natsu's much to Ayame's shock. Despite the fact the villagers have told Jose that Hotaru is with Ayame, Jose decides to use his strongest weapon, summoning his second guild's building taking the form of a gigantic, robotic Mage, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, which gives Ayame a shock, seeing a robot from the window. However, a bigger threat than the Jupiter cannon draws near as the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II starts casting the Abyss Break. Thus, Naruto already infiltrated the robot search around for Paul Gekko. Jose, however, easily sees Ayame, who's special powers greater than Lucy, released Lucy and captures her. In the meantime, Hotaru was being escorted by Totomaru who meets up with Sol. As Ayame is caught by the robot’s gigantic hand, Jose claims that he’ll crush everything for trying to deceive the Cosmic Emperor and his Empire and Totomaru questions Jose about the greatest nation ever known considering it as an ally, then Jose then reveals that the Cosmic Emperor intended for the Chaos Emeralds in the Draglade Kingdom and will kill the villagers if they disobey the emperor's empire. With his treachery revealed, Sol mocks Totmaru and knocks him unconscious down and escorts Hotaru to Jose, claiming it to be the act of a "gentleman". Hotaru was heartbroken, seeing Ayame being held captive by Jose, who is then to take her to the cosmic emperor causing her to awaken the ancient magic called Malefic's Rage. Sol is immediately intimidated by his strength and tries to justify his actions. Hotaru possessed by her magic summons her spirit of darkness called "Malefic Truth Dragon". Sol screams and panics for his life and easily panic and then faints after being hit to the wall causing Ayame to be amazed by her powers. Mirajane notices that after Sol's defeat, the Giant's chanting speed decreased. After giving it some thought, she concludes the Giant's power source is the Element 4. The Element 4 comprises four Mages each controlling one of the four main elements, the same elements that Abyss Break uses. If they are defeated, the chanting would stop and the threat of Abyss Break would be eliminated and they are using the second building instead the first. Natsu, meanwhile, has a plan. He believes that if he defeats Jose, the city will be saved. Then, Hao shows up and captures Ayame with the Spirit of Fire. Happy scolds him based on the fact that Jose is just as strong as Makarov. Natsu thinks that no one is left to defeat him, so he has to, and this makes Happy think about the fact that Natsu’s presence gives hope to everyone. They run into a hall and find Aria. In the meantime, Gray encounters Juvia. It starts raining as soon as she approaches and after Gray boldly states that he will not forgive anyone who hurts his friends, Juvia blushes, bails on him, and gives up. She falls in love with Gray, which renders her unable to fight him. However, the fight begins, albeit in an odd way. She tries to make Gray hers, so she locks him in water. Gray freezes it and releases himself. He hits Juvia with ice, but her body, made of water, recomposes itself. Juvia asks for Lucy Heartfilia, going as far as saying that she will make their master retreat, but Gray doesn’t hear any of it. When he calls Lucy an ally, and worse, when he says he would give his life for one, Juvia is shocked to find a “Love Rival”. This makes her feral and the water she used boils. She attacks rapidly and Gray doesn’t even have the time to create ice for counterattack. He is forced to retreat to continue looking for a way stop the giant, as he doesn't know the power source yet, but Juvia ambushes him. He is shot in mid-air, and so he jumps straight into Juvia's boiling water and freezes the whole stream as well as Juvia herself. He makes a “little” mistake, and out of embarrassment, releases her. Juvia is amazed of how Hotaru awakened her magic. As one of Hao's followers states that Hao will kill everyone who opposes him, Naruto kills him with the Rasengan. Ayame can feel everybody's strength backing Hotaru up, Ayame is able to create a brand new Oversoul; named after Raimei Ōtsutsuki. Ayame demonstrated all of Raimei's abilities, Raimei slices Asakura Hao in half, fuses the Spirit of Fire with "Malefic Truth Dragon" and "Rainbow Dragon" to show Jose the demonstration of Fusion Summoning "Stardust Dragon" explaining to Ayame that Stardust Dragon is the original form of the Guardians of the Millennium Triforce, prompting a gigantic aura of light to appear on the Phantom Lord's second building. The light takes out all of Jose's Shades without doing damage to any of the Fairy Tail members. Jose can see Raimei as Hotaru's god, looking like a complete opposite of himself. When Naruto and Utakata arrive, Raimei showed her demonstration of kindness to Hotaru and gives her a chance to become the Shaman. Angered at Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's younger sister, Naruto unleashed the Nine-Tails' chakra but Paul Gekko interfered and demonstrating his god-like powers by letting her awaken her magic. Utakata moved to save Hotaru, before the "Malefic Truth Dragon" is then summoned a second time. After asking Saiken to lend him strength to save Hotaru, Utakata suppressed the beam that ritual has started by transforming into his full Six-Tails form. Hotaru, feeling that it would make all her grandfather's efforts for nothing, but Paul Gekko, who is proud of her magic, tells her see that she couldn't restore their clan with such a destructive technique and there is one chance, becoming the Shaman Queen to save her clan. While willing to accept this decision as a final act, she offered one other possible solution, to search for a man named Yohmei. Aria shows up behind Hotaru, hoping to deprive her of his Magic again, but, this time Makarov, Fairy Tail's Guild Master, by means of his Giant Magic. After crushing Aria under his foot, he sees Hotaru and transforms himself back to his original form as a small old man. He greets Hotaru and jumps to the top of the wall and shows the angry reports from the Council about them, but then decides to burn them and throws them at Natsu to eat, stating that they shouldn't be afraid of those watchful eyes from above while Fairy Tail and Heaven Tail cheers who were helping Ayame get her villagers to safety. Elsewhere, in the meantime, Natsu and Gajeel have one final chat and they manage to learn that both their Dragons disappeared on the same day and thus wonder if there is some connection. Shortly after, however, just as Natsu is starting to leave, Gajeel swears revenge, something which Natsu doesn't care about. Believing Paul Gekko has gotten to far, and aware that Hotaru has easily changed her destiny, an enraged Naruto erupted into his six-tailed form. Meanwhile within his subconscious, Naruto was tempted by the Nine-Tails to open its seal to save him from the pain of Paul's will and answer for peace. However, before Naruto could, Minato appeared, having left some of his chakra within the seal in case of an emergency to protect his son. Overjoyed at meeting his father, but angered that he would condemn him to life as a jinchūriki, Naruto listened to his father encouraging him, confident that he would find a way to break the cycle of hatred. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Shichika Yasuri *Paul Gekko *Bastia *Happy *Natsu *Erza *Lucy *Gray Fullbuster *Mickey *Jet *Jonah *Droy *Wakaba *Ecor *Niggy *Krov *Elfman *Mirajane *Lisanna *Macao *Romeo *Alzack *Bisca *Ten Master Clans *Jellal *Loke *Makarov *Jose *Gajeel *Aria *Sue *Juvia *Sol *Totomaru *Boze *Hao *Nab *Naruto Uzumaki *Utakata *Hotaru *Sai *Sakura *Yamato *Tonbee Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Malefic Truth Dragon Gods *Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire *Raimei Ōtsutsuki The Legendary Entities Tailed Beasts *Fortress Gundam *Kurama *Saiken Battles Heroes vs. Phantom Lord Participants *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Shichika Yasuri *Paul Gekko *Bastia *Happy *Natsu *Erza *Lucy *Gray Fullbuster *Mickey *Jet *Jonah *Droy *Wakaba *Ecor *Niggy *Krov *Elfman *Mirajane *Lisanna *Macao *Romeo *Alzack *Bisca *Jellal *Loke *Makarov *Jose *Gajeel *Aria *Sue *Juvia *Sol *Totomaru *Boze *Hao *Nab *Naruto Uzumaki *Utakata *Hotaru *Sai *Sakura *Yamato *Tonbee Locations *Tsuchigumo City Winners *Heroes Trivia Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon